The present invention relates to a connector plug comprising an electrical radio frequency (RF) suppression filter connected between the power supply and utilization device terminals of the connector plug and integrated into the plug, and which has a metallic filter housing slipped onto the plug and electrically connected to the ground conductor which extends over the full length of the RF suppression filter, the device terminals, particularly tabs, pigtails, pin plugs and the like extending out of the metallic filter housing at an open end facing the side of the utilization device.